leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
LeBlanc/Strategy
Skill usage * clone acts like a pet. It will take commands similarly to , and will stand around or auto attack if no orders are given. It is wise to move it for the means of confusing the opponent, as a stationary clone clearly betrays the real to the enemy. ** Remember to use ALT+RIGHT-CLICK to move your clone. ** clone is a champion type unit and therefore can also be hit by abilities only able to target champions such as . Take advantage of this by trying to encourage your enemies to use their powerful champion targeting ultimates on your clone by putting yourself out of sight and controlling your clone like she were the original. ** Keep in mind that your clone's auto-attacks deal no damage which can give her away if an enemy notices this. * provides LeBlanc with a deceptively large radius of threat. ** is your main harassment tool, with good range and damage. ** is an effective method of harassment, as re-casting the spell will cause you to flash back to your casting position, giving an opportunity to deal damage with minimal risk of taking significant damage. ** Combining and allows you to deal 's proc damage as well as silence the enemy for a safe retreat. * If you are being chased, throw on the pursuer for the slow and potential snare. * The second damaging part of can also trigger the silence from . * When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a double slow and longer snare. * A quick way to cast any of LeBlanc's spells is to smart-cast them, either by remapping smart-cast spells to Q / W / E / R or holding shift and then hitting Q / W / E / R. When combined with the combo above you could potentially drop an enemy carry in one burst before they have time to react. Ability Combos * Activating silence mark with synergizes perfectly with its delayed snare, preventing the target from using or other escape mechanisms for more than 3 seconds. This should allow yourself or your team to secure kills. * Chaining with can provide good harassment and long silence periods early-mid game and can shut down troublesome casters later on. * By selecting a target to cast on while out of range, you can use to close the gap, and then use it again to return to safety. Doing this can extend the range at which you can safely harass and ward enemy champions from gold or experience. Build usage * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. Be warned that due to her already snowbally nature, getting killed while using this item may cause her to fall even earlier in the game than necessary. ** It is worth noting that getting this item will likely make the enemy team redouble their efforts to shut LeBlanc down. Given that she is already a priority target early particularly if she does well, getting this will make you even more of an early-game target while delaying your build for an item that may not even reach gold efficiency if you are focused down. * can be very powerful for as it covers AP and an additional spell in her combo with its Active, which will make her more of a threat in the later stages of a game. * can be a good early game choice for , as it increases durability and damage, while also negating early game Magic Resistance. It can also replace in many builds, allowing the use of other boots without sacrificing Magic Penetration. * Two s during early game provides cheap and highly effective stats. Recommended builds Countering *Investing in an early for magic resistance will significantly reduce her burst damage. Later in the game, you can build it into a and disrupt her combo. Otherwise, if you are playing a squishy mage or AD carry, she will be able to burst you down even late game due to good scaling. Do NOT neglect MR. * LeBlanc relies heavily on spell combos, especially with her and its mimic. Try to interrupt her spell combo in the middle of , as this will often force her back to wait for cooldown. ** This makes particularly effective against her as she has to land one of her non-targeted abilities before going full combo. * Be sure not to use a champion who relies on skillshots or delayed AoE damage to fight her, her quadruple moves (with both s) can make her untouchable by champions such as Lux, Xerath, Diana, Ziggs or Zyra. * Try to scare LeBlanc a bit to force her to use her dashes prior to a gank , as the long cooldown will make her an easy target. * Always wait for her passive to trigger before targeting her with an ultimate like because otherwise she will most likely get away with . * LeBlanc is extremely squishy so she is very vulnerable to hard cc and focus. Taking her out of the fight early prevents her from being able to burst down a carry. * 's stealth does not break the auto attacking AI's lock on her; allowing the autoattacking AI to continue without interruption can finish her off. * LeBlanc is notorious for being able to burst down AP mid laners. However, because she specializes on bursting one target, having your jungler gank during her dives will cripple her aggression significantly and cause her to fall off prematurely. * Warding brushes will make it harder for LeBlanc to juke using . * LeBlanc has poor farming capabilities; if you're unable to make trades safely, then simply clear minion waves quickly to force her back. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies